jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronové
The Ronové Clan is one of the remaining 34 Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars and ranked at Marquis. The next head is Sceptile Ronové followed up by Gorilanda Ronové. Summary As one of the Clans of the 72 Pillars, the Ronové Clan is well known for its demonic magic potential and higher than normal fertility rate among male members, which has formed an internal clan membership expansion without letting the ability leave the family, like the Bael's Power of Destruction which was inherited by the Gremorys. While conventionally, the clan has opted to equal primogeniture inheritance of clan head, as by old traditions, female members are often cut from succession after marriage due to being adopted into their new husbands family. It's due to this fact that Sceptile has refused to marry in order to remain clan heir after her father. During the Great War between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, Lord Kesnaught, his son Torterra, and his first son and daughter Shinotic and Lulantis were all killed in combat, which resulted in support for the Anti-Satan faction among members in order to end the war. The new Lord Simisage's sister, Pujin, was later killed during the Devil Civil War in an explosion that also crippled her husband, Draapyon Barbatos' left arm. The primary colour of the Ronové Clan is Bronze Red, as characterized by their primarily red coloured hair and eyes. Lord Simisage, his daughter Sceptile, and siblings Pujin and Torterra possess both traits. Gorilanda, his three children, his sister Glaceon, and her daughter Shirene all possess bronze red hair, but a variety of eye colours, from blue-green (Gorilanda and Glaceon), to silver (Khespyne, Korita and Kaimori), to white-grey (Shirene). Tsarena, Lilyra and Pansage (and presumably Shinotic and Lulantis) possess none of traits save for a few bronze red highlight bangs in their predominantly black and/or white hair. Symbol The clan symbol of the Ronové consists of a stump surrounded by snow coloured in red. Powers and Abilities Azure Pale Botano The Ronové Clan are infamous for their hereditary ability, Azure Pale Botano ( ). The effects of which differ between users, such as Ronové fire, ice, and lightning elemental plants, and Sceptile's three wave psychic vine attack. The hereditary skill has also been attributed to the higher than regular fertility rate from the males of the clan with each member having three children in total (Torterra being the exception with five children, though currently three, as two are deceased). *'Elemental Garden' ( ), also known as the Flowers of Natural Threefold Burn, is the signature move of Tsarena Ronové. A magic attack that can simultaneously summon three flowers that can project a spell of ice, fire and lightning respectively. Though the attack has the most potential in its usability, it is comparably weak compared to other incarnations. **'Plantation Gallows before Fall' ( ), also known as the Sixth Seal of Plague and Apocalypse, is the evolved technique of Tsarena Ronové. Taking in the power of the evil dragon Luggwye via Soujirou, Tsarena is able to strengthen her attack to the point that it becomes an environmental attack; first white roses grow from the ground and the temperature drops and the earth shakes as all water freezes and expands in sharp trajectories. Then the roses rise from the ground and become hundred foot trees that block out the sun as the sky fills with clouds and lightning strikes. After the storm passes, what remains is engulfed in flames and vines. Though it is very powerful, it takes a lot of stamina and energy to use, and leave the Tsarena vulnerable and Soujirou tired. *'Mind Crush Grapevyne '( ), also known as the Absolute Immobilization, is the signature move of Sceptile Ronové. A magic attack that attacks the mind with three separate psychic strikes represented by ghostly vines; one to cause paralysis by attacking the body signals, one to shut off the senses, causing an all informative blackout in the mind, and one final one that causes an unforgivable pain shock throughout the body that feels like its attacking the very soul. It is considered the most powerful form of the spell, but it is considered very difficult to execute perfectly against powerful opponents. **'Walking Dead Liana' ( ), also known as the Taste of Fated Wooden Death, is the evolved technique used exclusively by Sceptile Ronové. Much like her original ability, the attack strikes that the targets mind, however the attack strikes at the mind with all three strikes at once, appearing as Liana plants appearing from the ground, causing a complete mental shutdown, with the possibility of killing the opponent if the effect prolong sustaining bodily functions, such as breathing. *'Hunting Season Rose' ( ), also known as the Trumpeting to the Death Goddess, is the signature move of Lord Simisage Ronové. A magic attack that summons three hounds consisting of petals, with one of smoke, one of mist, and one of shadow, and are sent on the attack. Though not the strongest of abilities created by the spell, it is one that has the highest current durability. *'Amaryllis Belladonna' ( ), also known as the Flowery Dance of the Three Beautiful Women, is the signature move of Lilyra Ronové. A magic attack that creates flowery armor around Lilyra that is used for defense. Upon being hit, Lilyra's dress will form an tornado around, and upon dissipating, Lilyra will appear in an armor-like dress made of flowers alongside two copies of herself wielding rapiers. After being hit again, Lilyra is surrounded by another deadly tornado, and when dissipating, she will finally appearing in an flowery plain dress guarded by four copies of herself all wielding rapiers. Currently, Lilyra can only use this once per day, though it is tied with Simisage's for the highest current durability and the current highest for defense. *'Matryoshka Golem' ( ), also known as the Guardian of the Three Blooming Ages, is the signature move of Pansage Ronové. A magic attack that summons a golem made of rose-like ice that can be used for offense and defense. When the golem breaks, a smaller stone one covered in moss is inside that takes over, and after that one, a metal one even smaller. Due to Pansage's young age, the golem is no higher than his waist at its biggest form. *'Pale Wood Dragon '( ), also known as the Bombardment of the Death Doll Parade, is the signature move of Gorilanda Ronové. A magic attack which summons an large black tree that brings a sudden shower of magic that covers the area in volleys of blasts in three waves with a period of two seconds between each. Due to the enormous amount of energy it consumes, Gorilanda cannot use the attack too many times in a row. **'Imperial Azure' ( ): also known as the Dragon of the East's Blessing, is the evolved technique used exclusively by Gorilanda Ronové. Using the divine influence of Kushihashi Clan who wield the power of , the enemies caught in the bombardment areas are trapped by spiritual vines and plants wrapping around their legs. Gorilanda becomes immersed with a blue-green aura that takes shape of a dragon knight that slashes at the three areas with individual strikes. Canine Taming (Ronové Branch) The wife of head of the clan is also famous for being the sole tamer of the three-headed hell-hound, Cerberus. The beast formally guarded the gates of Hades in the Greek Underworld until it was tamed by Hattelene Ronové née Naberius. Members of the Naberius Clan have thus received a higher ability to tame dogs and other canine species such as wolves. *'Cerberus' (サーバラス, Sābarasu) - The three-headed son of Typhon and Echidna, and the traditional familiar of the head of the clan. Currently owned by Lord Simisage Ronové. *'Orthrus' (オースラス, Ōsurasu) - The two-headed younger brother of Cerberus, and the traditional familiar of the heir of the clan. Currently owned by Sceptile Ronové. *'Garmr' (ガーマー, Gāmā) - The Nordic Hellhound. Formerly the familiar of Torterra Ronové until his death. He later becomes the familiar to Tsarena's fiancé, Soujirou Tatsuno. *'Aselu' (アセルー, Aserū) - Gorilanda's Familiar, formerly. Son of Amaguq, the Inuit Wolf God. An Amarok. *'Dormarth' (ドーマース, Dōmāsu) - Khespyne's Familiar, formerly Sceptile's. The Hellhound of the Tylwyth Teg. It has three fish tails in place of its dog legs and tail. *'Groböse '(グローボース, Gurōbōsu) - Korita's Familiar, formerly Simisage's. The former familiar of Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm (Brothers Grimm), more commonly called the Big Bad Wolf. *'Torrhen' (トレン, Toren) - Kaimori's Familiar, formerly Pujin's. A Direwolf. *'Lo Rainard' (ロー・レーナード, Rō Rēnādo) - Glaceon's Familiar. The Fox Lord, who was part of the Occitan folklore of the Wolf King (Lo Lop), the Fox Lord (Lo Rainard), and the Hare Priest (Lebre). *'Tsukikage' ( ) - Ruffresia Barbatos' Familiar. An Okami youkai. *'Baskerville' (バスカビル, Basukabiru), nicknamed Bassy (ばしい) - Tsarena's Familiar. A Barghest (Black Dog Ghost). *'Narukami' ( ) - Lilyra's Familiar, formerly Lulantis'. A Raijū youkai. *'Cù Sìth' (クー・シス, Kū Shisu) - Pansage's Familiar, formerly Shinotic's. The Gaelic Hellhound. *'Saurr' (ソー, Sō) - Venusaur's Current Familiar. The Dog King. *'Weiss' (ヴァイス, Waizu) and Blacky (ブラッキー, Burakkī) - Hattelene's Current Familiars. Twin White and Black Cadejos from Central American Folklore. Members the following lists all known members of the Naberius Clan as well as including members that would in other situations be included in other clan membership by marriage. *Venusaur Ronové (First Head) *m. Hattelene Ronové née Naberius **''unnamed former Marquis Ronové'' ***''Lord Kesnaught Ronové'' † ***m. Lady Dowager Meralave Ronové née Sallos ****Lord Simisage Ronové ****m. Lady Lyeparde Ronové née Uval *****Sceptillia "Sceptile" Ronové *****Gorilanda Ronové *****m. Snowvell Ronové née Berith ******Khespyne Ronové ******Korita Ronové ******Kaimori Ronové *****Glaceon Forneus née Ronové *****m. Karacosta Forneus ******Baraskeda "Rask" Forneus ******Shirene Forneus ****''Pujin Barbatos née Ronové'' † ****m. Draapyon Barbatos *****Ruffresia Barbatos ****''Torterra Ronové'' † ****m. Cradily Ronové née Balam *****''Shinotic Ronové'' † *****''Lulantis Ronové'' † *****Tsarena Ronové *****e. Soujirou Tatsuno-Ronové ******Nassie Tatsuno-Ronové *****Lilyra Ronové *****Pansage Ronové Clan Servants Queens Rooks Knights Bishops Pawns :*While still technically known as Soujirou Tatsuno, due to his status as a High-Class Devil with his own peerage, he is officially registered as Soujirou Tatsuno-Ronové to signify his assiciation to the Ronové Clan, and later engagement to Tsarena (who will take his name) Trivia *In demonology, Ronové (also Ronove, Ronwe) is a Marquis and Great Earl of Hell, and has twenty legions of demons under his command. He teaches art, rhetoric, languages, and gives good and loyal servants and the favour of friends and foes. He is depicted as a monster holding a staff, without detailing his appearance. He is also described as taker of old souls; often coming to earth to harvest souls of decrepit humans and animals near death. *Each member of the Ronové clan (with the exception Glaceon) are named after different Grass-type Pokemon. Category:DxD: Haiku